Cartoon Network Crossover Adventure!
by RonaldoismyWaifu
Summary: Characters from Steven Universe, Ed Edd n Eddy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, OK KO, Regular Show, Uncle Grandpa and more unite to stop Numbuh One and the Galactic Kids Next Door from destroying the Cartoon Network universe!
1. S

Connie Maheswaran was excited. She had just gone on another fun adventure with her friend, Steven, and was heading home with Steven's pet lion, Lion. As soon as she stepped into the house, she was ready to tell her mother and father all about her day but was surprised to discover that they were not there. She tried to call the hospital where her mother worked, but there was no answer. Beginning to worry, she attempted to call Steven, but he did not answer either. She noticed that the sky outside had gone dark, and she heard what sounded like thunder. All of a sudden, an RV crashed through her living room wall. A grizzled old man who looked suspiciously like both an uncle and a grandpa stepped out of it. He wore a fanny pack and was smoking a cigar. He reached out his hand toward Connie. "Good morning," he said.


	2. o

It was Uncle Grandpa, a man who just so happened to simultaneously be Connie's uncle and grandfather, along with everyone else in the world. "We need your help, Connie," he said. "What could you possibly need me for?" asked Connie. "Why don't you just get Steven to help you? And what happened to my parents!?" she worriedly exclaimed. "I guess I owe you an explanation," admitted Uncle Grandpa.

A long time ago in a place far, far away called Texas, there were five children who were part of a secret organization bent on fighting adult tyranny. They were part of a worldwide organization known as the Kids Next Door. However, the leader of these five children, Numbuh One, was recruited into their intergalactic parent organization, the Galactic Kids Next Door. Once he left Earth, the aliens who were running the GKND brainwashed him into thinking that all adults needed to be eliminated. He personally executed a plan known as Order Numbuh 66, in which he systematically hunted down any living thing on Earth who was more than thirteen years old. I was able to escape at the cost of dear friend Belly Bag's life. Now, I'm leading a resistance under Numbuh One's reign of terror. The first thing I did was look for the greatest warrior I had ever met, Steven Universe, so he could assist me. Unfortunately, because Steven is fourteen years old, they tracked him down too.

"Does that mean Steven is…" began Connie. She didn't know how to finish that sentence without tearing up. "I don't know," said Uncle Grandpa. "All I know is that Numbuh One is kidnapping adults and taking them off the planet. Whether or not they've been executing yet is unknown," he said. "Well then, what do we do now?" asked Connie. "I do know of one other person who has experience with aliens," said Uncle Grandpa. "In fact," he chuckled, "he knows ten of them quite well."


	3. m

Connie and Uncle Grandpa got in Uncle Grandpa's RV and made their way to Bellwood, a normal town in a very normal location. "Hey! I know this place!" exclaimed Connie. "This is where Ben 10,000 is from! He's my favorite hero ever!" she said. "Yeah, but unfortunately, the GKND already got him, so we're trying to find his son, Ken Tennyson. I just don't know where to find him," replied Uncle Grandpa. "Well, if he's anything like his father, then he's probably at Mr. Smoothy," said Connie.

They found Ken calmly sipping a smoothie as if nothing had happened. "Um, you do know that your dad is missing and presumed dead, right?" asked Uncle Grandpa. "Yeah, but I don't really care," said Ken. "That jerk didn't even bother to put Way Big in the Omnitrix I got for my birthday. He probably deserved to die," he said. "Hey I know you," he continued, "Aren't you that Aunt Grandma or whatever I keep hearing about?" Uncle Grandpa winced. "That was a long time ago. After Cartoon Network canceled my cartoon, I lost my steady source of income so I had to turn into the bounty hunting profession to keep up my luxurious lifestyle. So how would you like to join us on a mission to save the world?" he asked. "I've got a better idea," said Ken. He turned the dial on his Omnitrix and charged at Uncle Grandpa. He turned into XLR8 and quickly reached into Uncle Grandpa's pocket, pulled out his pistol, and shot him. Connie began to panic as Ken pointed the pistol right at her and smirked.


	4. e

Suddenly before she could even realize what had happened, Connie's sword was drawn and Ken's pistol had fallen onto the ground. Ken turned the dial on his Omnitrix and began to charge at Connie. Pearl's words echoed in Connie's head. "Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered. As you're moving forward, balance is the key. Right foot, left foot, now go even faster. And as you're moving backward, keep your eyes on me." When the dust cleared, Ken's body lied on the ground. She began to sob. She couldn't believe that she had actually killed someone. Pearl had said that this would happen eventually, but that still didn't make it any easier. She looked at Uncle Grandpa's body and wondered what to do next. She decided to search his belongings for clues and found a piece of paper inside of his fanny pack. It read, "Mung Daal's Catering, Marzipan City."


	5. B

Connie got in Uncle Grandpa's RV and put Marzipan City in his GPS. When she got there, she saw that the city was in flames. Cannons were firing children at each other. Connie tried her best to avoid the destruction and made her way to Mung Daal's Catering, which turned out to be an old failed catering company. Once she was inside, she saw a grizzled elderly cat-bear-rabbit-thing giving orders. "Are you a spy sent from Stormalong Harbor?" he asked sternly. "No, sir," said Connie. "Well, that's good enough for me. Let me tell you all my secrets," said the thing.

My name is Chowder Gonzales. I used to live a happy life with my master, Mung. We even had our own weird show on Cartoon Network. But that was before Lieutenant Flapjack and the Stormalong Harbor army invaded our city and tried to steal all our candy. I've been able to hold them off for fifty years now, but sadly everyone that I've ever loved and cared about has been killed.

"Even Schnitzel?" asked Connie. "I said everyone I cared about," said Chowder. "Rada! Rada! Rada!" shouted Schnitzel from the bathroom. "Hold on a second, how do you even know Schnitzel's name?" asked Chowder. "Panini was my pen pal when I was fourth grade. She talked about you all the time. Anyway, are you the person that Uncle Grandpa was looking for?" asked Connie. Suddenly a child fired from one of Flapjack's cannons crashed through the window and hit Chowder. "No, he was looking for me, mon," said a Jamaican-sounding disembodied voice.


	6. o-

A green swirling vortex appeared. "Prepare to suffer eternal suffering and da-" began the voice before it was cut off. The Grim Reaper popped out of the vortex and fell to the ground. He was followed by two small children. One of the children, who looked suspiciously evil, had a whip in her hand. She proceeded to use it on Grim. "Dang it, Mandy!" said Grim. "There's a war going on! This is supposed to be like Christmas for me! Can't you just stop whipping me for one…" he started to say before being whipped again. "Are you the person that Uncle Grandpa was looking for?" asked Connie. "Uncle Grandpa?" asked Grim. "Ah, yes, I just reaped his mortal soul this morning, but before he went, he asked if I could help him out with his little mission. It was no big deal really, because I've already saved the Earth from aliens once before," he said. "Wow! You're really going to help me, Mr. Reaper?" asked Connie. "Wait a second," said Grim. "You just called me Mr.? Does that mean you… Respect me?" he asked. Connie nodded. Grim jumped for joy before being whipped again by Mandy. "What was that for?" he cried. "You were so busy clowning around you let another mark get away!" said Mandy. Grim turned to his side to see that Chowder had already run away. "Well, that's just great!" he said. "Now how am I going to fill my quota?" Within seconds of hearing this, Schnitzel ran out of the bathroom, grabbed Grim's scythe, reaped his soul, and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he would never have to deal with Chowder's antics ever again. "I wish I wasn't already dead so I could do that!" said Grim. Suddenly, a bald kid crashed through the window and knocked Grim and Connie out with his 2x4 technology. He handed twenty dollars to Mandy. "That was the best deal I've ever made," she said.


	7. d

When Connie and Grim woke up, they were on an alien space ship. They were stuck underneath the paw of what appeared to be a giant cat with two tails. "That's enough, Numbuh 9L," said a calm, collected voice. The cat lifted her paw and freed them. "Why are you doing this, Numbuh One?" asked Connie. "I've spent my whole life fighting adult tyranny," said Numbuh One. "But no matter how hard I work, every day more and more kids are being terrorized by everyone from teachers to dentists to parents. I won't stand for it any longer. All adults must be eliminated," he said. He paused for a moment. "Connie, they say that you're the greatest swordsman in the universe. You could be a great ally to us. But you need to prove your dedication," he continued. He pointed at Grim. "Destroy this adult, and I'll let you live," he said. "What happens when I turn thirteen?" asked Connie. "You will have to be eliminated as well," said Numbuh One. Connie shook her head. "You can't just murder everyone who disagrees with you! Maybe if you just talked to the adults, you could work together to make some positive change if you really feel that terrorized," she said. Numbuh One frowned. "Execute them, Numbuh 9L," he said. The cat wrapped her tail around a laser gun and pointed it at them. Grim grabbed Connie and started crying incoherently. Connie flinched.


	8. y

Right as the cat was about to fire, four children jumped out from the shadows. They were all holding 2x4 technology and pointed it at Numbuh One. "I thought I told you not to cross me again Abby," said Numbuh One. One of the children, a girl with a big red hat, stepped forward. "I can't believe I ever you trusted you. A true operative would understand that the Kid's Next Door isn't about annihilating adults, it's about helping kids," she said. Numbuh One's face was stone cold. "The only way kids will ever truly be free is if adultkind is completely wiped off the face of the Earth," he said. "Numbuh Two, you know what to do," said the child. "You got it, Numbuh Five," said a pudgy-looking kid with goggles. He held up a spanking weapon and used it to break the space ship's glass window. Connie, Grim, and the kids were immediately sucked out into space. Numbuh One and the cat didn't even move. Numbuh Five teared up a little bit as she looked back at Numbuh One.


	9. O--

Connie couldn't breathe. "Stand still! I'll hit you with my P.L.O.T. A.R.M.O.R.!" said Numbuh Five. She blasted her with what looked like a laser gun. "I can breathe!" said Connie. "What was that thing?" she asked. "It stands for Pretty Large Oxygen Transmission at Regular Moments of Respiratory-malfunction device. Now you should be able to stay out here in space long enough without dying for someone to rescue us. As if the writer hadn't already written enough deus ex machinas in to the story already, A giant glass dome containing a park full of people came flying by blasting David Bowie's "Heroes" through the loudspeaker. "A little help?" called out Connie. The people inside the dome pretended not to notice and flew right by.

Inside the dome, a green, out of shape man was annoying everyone. "Dang it, Muscle Man!" shouted an angry gumball machine. "If you don't stop making 'my mom' jokes every ten seconds I'm firing you out into space!" he shouted. "You know who else threatens to…" began Muscle Man. He was immediately thrown out into space where he crashed into Connie.


	10. n

"Don't worry," said Numbuh Two. "We're pretty close to the Kid's Next Door Moon Base. Once we make it over there, they can transport us home so we can come up with a plan!" he said. "Really?" said Connie. "Steven's been to a moon base before, but from what he told me, it was totally abandoned," she said. "Well I don't know how he could have missed it," said Numbuh Four. "There's like a kajillion Kids Next Door operatives up there," he said.

It took a few hours, but they managed to float all the way over to the moon's orbit. When they entered the moon base, they realized that Connie was right. It was completely barren except for four murals depicting the Diamonds, who were the leaders of the Homeworld that Steven's mother was from. "Where did they all go?" asked Numbuh Three. Connie paused. "Numbuh One," she said. "He must have already been here," she stated. Grim and Numbuh Three started to cry. Before Connie could say anything, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. It was Ken Tennyson, transformed into Humungousaur.


	11. c

Humungousaur launched right at Connie. She dodged out of the way. She pulled out her sword and leaped backwards onto Humungousaur's shoulders. He grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground. "How are you still alive?" asked Connie while coughing up blood. "I've been training all my life to surpass my dad. Do you really think I would go down to a third-rate swordsman like you?" he chuckled. Suddenly, Muscle Man jumped at Humungousaur's back, knocked him down, and pinned him to the ground. "Never underestimate the power of friendship!" he said. "Wait, I'm not your friend. I've only known you for like an hour," said Connie. "Oh, never mind then," said Muscle Man. He let Humungousaur go, who immediately proceeded to put slam Connie into the ground again. Connie mustered all of her strength, grabbed Humungousaur's chest, and hit the Omnitrix symbol in the middle of it. Humungousaur turned back into Ken, who was enraged. "The only way we're ever going to beat him is to get rid of his Omnitrix," said Connie. Ken laughed. "Nothing can separate me from this baby," he said. "How about supernatural power?" said Connie. She grabbed Grim's scythe and focused its energy on Ken's arm. The Omnitrix fell off. Connie grabbed it, and it began to latch onto her arm.


	12. e-

This is the end of Part 1 of this story. Check back with my account soon for Part 2!


End file.
